


The Presents

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Presents. Gifts.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	The Presents

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'fix'

Dorothea reached to slowly run her fingers through Ingrid's hair. Ingrid wasn't quite asleep, Dorothea knew, and she smiled at the little content noise that escaped Ingrid's throat. It would be nice to stay like this... They really were two of a kind, despite their differences. She could not truly fix Ingrid's situation... and Ingrid could not fix hers. 

And yet, despite all that, despite what she'd decided-intended-wanted--? Despite all that, here she was with Ingrid near-dozing beside her, skin warm, fulfilled, beautiful. 

It was too soon to think about the future, anyway. 

She'd enjoy the present in her hands.


End file.
